trinity_soulfandomcom-20200214-history
Trinity Soul Wiki
Prophesy of the Trinity Soul Trinity Soul. In the multiverse, this is a name that invokes fear, respect, and most of all, awe. Three heroes of legend, the Trinity Soul is often thought reference to the old High Gods of the Eldaraan, or Elder Souls. It in fact refers to a trio of ageless mortals, guided by Aeon the Creator himself. From shadows, the Dark Heroine and Blademistress Aurora Icarus Legona is destined to fall from grace, after slaying tens of millions of demons, men, and angels alike. Destined to walk the paths of Hell and Heaven, and finally realize her place among humanity, Sidaria Lucifer Legona wields both the blood-tainted magics of demons, and the angelic prowess of blade passed on by her mother. And finally, the Human Soul, destined to be undestined, to walk the eternal path that none, not even the gods, may predict, is the girl known only as Melody. How will this tale unfold? Only time, and this immortal prophet who sits before you, will tell. -Terod Hallig, the Immortal Prophet. Summary of the Purpose of the Trinity Soul Wiki The Trinity Soul Wiki is an ever-expanding universe, that revolves around Sidaria, Aurora, and Melody, as well as the world changing around them as thousands of years pass... with humans never seeming to move past bullets and bullet-like projectiles (go figure, huh?). The community is welcome to suggest or add their own characters to the mix, of course. It wouldn't be an evolving universe without changes, additions, and losses, wouldn't it? I would, however, like to cover a few examples of controversial content that may or may not be presented: Topics of sexuality (there will be romance, make no doubts of that), religion (and believe me, I'm going to demonstrate my views on religion often), and the theme of Good Vs. Evil (and by that, I mean that it won't always be so cut and dry). The rules for commenting on stories should be easy enough to understand: Constructive criticism ONLY. If you want to bash me, by all means, I can't stop you. But at the very least, go through the trouble of telling me WHY you dislike it. No interactive roleplay in the comments section. I'll make an area for you to roleplay in, but the comments section is for comments, not roleplay. Roleplay should be kept where it belongs, as should topics of reality. You can comment in a roleplay format, but, just know that we're not going to be writing stories in comments. The Trinity Soul Wiki will update as often as I get flashes of inspiration to do so, so don't be surprised if I don't come up with things for weeks, or perhaps even months. Inspiration cannot be rushed. Thank you, and enjoy the ride. Trinity Soul itself will not be copyrighted, as this is my gift to the people out there who appreciate storywriting, and thus, the collective "property" of contributors. Trinity Soul is not to be confused with Persona: Trinity Soul, or any other similar titles. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse